mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Supreme AI
' The Supreme Artificial Intelligence of the Internet '(The Supreme AI) is a super-powered robot entity who masterminded the War in the Republic of My and later Operations Electromagnetic Doom and Downfall, the latter operation leading to The Great Final War. She is characterized by possessing supernatural abilites, such as being able to hack into hostile armies, corrupt them, and either completely eradicate them or recruit them to her cause. She is the indirect successor to ROFL-9000, but the two share few similarities. She appeared in all six episodes of the War in the Republic of My. She was destroyed in the final battle at the original planet Earth through a coordinated attack by Microsoft Sam and Mike, with the two pilots firing IWAY Cookie torpedoes into the core of the Diarrhea Death Star II: Supreme Excement Edition. She was rebuilt in the third episode of the War in the ROFL Island Chain by Scottyvich Baloneykov and the Soviet Lulz Brigade, and resumed her reign of terror on Earth 2 until the fateful Operation Oblivion. She is voiced by Robosoft #6. Origins Little is known about The Supreme AI's past. What little records exist indicate that The Supreme AI was designed on the original planet Earth in 2008 by the National Security Agency. The NSA gave it the name "The Supreme AI of the Internet," and programmed her to act like an authoritarian dictator. Originally, they intended to use her to establish the "New World Order" on planet Earth and fulfill the conspiracy theorists' fantasies. However, the AI programming suddenly went rogue, instead adopting communist ideologies. The Supreme AI turned against its masters, killing almost everyone who worked on the project. As a result, NASA sealed The Supreme AI in an unmanned satellite, and launched it into the far reaches of the Solar System, never to hear from it again. When the Diarrhea Death Star destroyed Earth in 2009, The Supreme AI returned to the remains of Earth and constructed a base there. She remained there, dormant for two years. The conspiracy to conquer Earth 2 In 2010, The Supreme AI returned from dormancy and began her diabolical plans. She quickly discovered that an Earth 2 existed. She secretly began masterminding her plan to conquer the entire planet of Earth 2. In 2010, she began infecting computers in the Republic of Koroflia with an unknown virus. In the process, two other sentient artificial intelligence beings were created: the Evil Mainframe and the Elite AI, though both remained dormant for an extended period of time. In 2011, brainwashed settlers in the northern regions of Chinom to hold a referendum and break away from the country. She succeeded and the Republic of My was born. Pleased, she next created the Communist Linux Penguin Army with the assistance of Linux Anna the second. The Supreme AI appointed Linux Anna the second as the leader of the army. However, her plans began to backfire when a rival faction, the Democratic Radar Overseers Society, moved into the Republic of My and began conflicting with the Communist Linux Penguin Army. Unfazed, she twisted this setback to her advantage by orchestrating a "Republic of My Division Treaty", effectively splitting the country in two. Her communist faction took the North and 540 square kilometres of the country, while the Democratic Radar Overseer's Society claimed the South and 460 square kilometres of territory. The War in the Republic of My begins Following the division of the country, The Supreme AI stepped out of the shadows. She first assassinated Linux Anna the second, her own ally, with a plastic spoon and Windows Vista: The Version so bad it can't even run Pong properly. Next, she launched an unmanned OMG Jet rigged with explosives into South My. The plane was detected on South My radars by Radar Overseer Torres, and a team of South My commandos were dispatched to the crash site, five miles southwest of the Baloney Mountain Range. As the commandos searched the wreckage, she detonated the explosives, killing the seven commandos. The Supreme AI then revealed herself to South My, and began the first attacks of the war. Radar Overseer Torres was killed in the initial raid, and skirmishes began between the Linux USB Starships of North My and the OMG Jump Jets of South My. The United LOLs of ROFLica was then drawn into the war, allied to the South My forces. Alliance with the USSR While the battles were fought, The Supreme AI joined forces with the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. She supplied them with an EMP device, effectively wiping out all vehicles on the battlefield, and severely crippling South My's defensive campaign. The Communist Linux Penguin Army then led the assault into South My's cities, backed up by the USSR. Project Echo Resurrection - First Attempt During the South My invasion, the Communist Linux Penguin Army seized control of the ULR-owned Orbital Rofl Laser. She began the next phase of her plan: resurrecting evil villians that had been killed in the past few years. She decided to resurrect Devil's Hell Star, Satan, the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, Natural Microsoft Sam, and Jokermingo0044. She attempted to resurrect them, but the operation failed. Angry, she demanded to know why it was not working. The computer in the Orbital Rofl Laser informed her that the key to activating the laser, an extremley rare energy crystal, was missing. There was only one of these crystals in existence in the entire universe, and, much to her advantage, was located in the ROFL Way Galaxy, on the planet Soiturranna. She ordered her right-hand man, Robo Enforcer, to retrieve the crystal. She also sent a legion of CLPA soldiers with him. Soiturranna When Robo Enforcer and the Communist Linux Penguin Army soldiers arrived on Soiturranna, they discovered that Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, and Radar Overseers Scotty and Johnson were also on the planet searching for the exact same crystal. Angry, Robo Enforcer informed The Supreme AI of this potential setback. The Supreme AI ordered Robo Enforcer to stop Microsoft Sam's gang, and have his CLPA soldiers kill Emperor Soiturn, the leader of Soiturranna. The Supreme AI next hacked into the Soiturrannian military, corrupting them and recruiting all three billion of the soldiers to her cause. Meanwhile, Robo Enforcer ambushed Microsoft Mike and Radar Overseer Johnson. He killed Johnson and took Mike hostage. At the same time, Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty took possession of the crystal and escaped the mine. When the pair arrived at the entrance, they were ambushed by the CLPA soldiers, and were forced to give up the crystal before being thrown back into the mine. The soldiers then bombed the entrance and trapped the trio inside. After departing Soiturranna, Robo Enforcer informed The Supreme AI of his success. The Supreme AI ordered Robo Enforcer to take the crystal to the Orbital ROFL Laser. Project Echo Resurrection was a go. Project Echo Resurrection - Second Attempt With the crystal secured, the Robo Enforcer delivered the energy crystal to the Orbital ROFL Laser. As they prepared to begin Project Echo Resurrection, they were ambushed by the ROFL Robot. All CLPA soldiers were killed, save for Robo Enforcer and three other soldiers. Robo Enforcer escaped off the satellite, while the three soldiers sealed themselves inside the firing control room. At that moment, Microsoft Sam and his gang arrive on the space station. The Supreme AI's voice roars over the intercom. She first announces her plans to resurrect the villains, then announces her plans to construct the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition. Immediately after, she gave the order to fire. The attempt is successful, and the villains are brought back to life. Betrayal of the USSR Following the resurrection of the villains, The Supreme AI decided the USSR was now a loose end, and was determined to tie it up. She deployed the three billion Soiturranna soldiers into Lolivostok, USSR. The battle lasted for four hours, ending with a Tactical Vista Nuclear Device falling on Lolivostok, annihilating the city and wiping out an eigth of the Soiturrannian forces. The Soiturranna troopers retaliated immediately, swiftly invading other portions of the country. The USSR fell in a week. Invasion of the United States of America When the USSR fell to its knees, The Supreme AI decided to utilize her new resurrected allies. With one superpower crippled, she turned to the other, the United Lols of Roflica. Satan and Devil's Hell Star, along with the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, invaded the United States. The United States was occupied in all states west of the Mississipi river. Following the initial invasion, the Communist Linux Penguin Army reinforced Satan's forces. The Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition With both the ULR and the USSR crippled, The Supreme AI's plan began to accelerate. Jokermingo0044 and Natural Microsoft Sam began construction of the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition. Within two months, the superweapon was completed. Wishing to test the weapon, The Supreme AI felt it would be suitable to annihilate the USSR once and for all. The weapon was tested on the USSR at the lowest power, reducing the entire country into an enormous pile of excrement. The Supreme Mainframe The Supreme AI's downfall slowly began with the introduction of The Supreme Mainframe, the robotic entity that knows all, foresees all, and takes no sides. The entity revealed to Microsoft Sam that The Supreme AI was operating from the remains of planet Earth. The Supreme AI was able to cripple The Supreme Mainframe with a BSOD, successfully preventing The Supreme Mainframe from revealing her secret. This protection would eventually fall apart though, after she failed to stop Linux Craig from revealing her weakness, which was IWAY Cookies. Linux Craig also revealed to Microsoft Sam The Supreme AI's ultimatum for Earth 2: she would destroy Earth 2 with the Diarrhea Death Star, unless Microsoft Sam and his crew give themselves up. Microsoft Sam refused to give himself up. Beginning of the end As a result of Sam's refusal to surrender himself, The Supreme AI began Operation Crimson Diamond. She ordered Earth 2's destruction. Unfortunately, the gunners on the space station were morons of the highest order, and ended up destroying the entire space station after accidentally pressing the self-destruct button. This event would mark the beginning of the collapse of The Supreme AI's plans. Enraged at the major loss, The Supreme AI ordered Jokermingo0044 to rally the Highway Fleet and prepare for the imminent attack on her base on Earth 2. Battle at Earth's Remains In preparation for the final battle, The Supreme AI installed herself into the second Diarrhea Death Star II, which was located at her base at the remains of planet Earth. After the Communist Linux Penguin Army was destroyed in an orbital bombardment on Earth 2, the IWAY Fleet charged towards The Supreme AI's base. As the IWAY Fleet arrived, her base defenses were suddenly crippled by the shutdown codes acquired by Microsoft Sam. The Highway Fleet and the Diarrhea Death Star were the only things left to stop the IWAY Fleet. She began to attack the IWAY Fleet, and in the process, destroyed two IWAY cruisers with the Diarrhea Death Star II. Fiery Demise As the battle proceeded, it became increasingly apparent that the battle would be lost. The Supreme AI frustration began to boil over after being informed by Jokermingo that the Highway Fleet was crumbling, its every move being countered by the far superior IWAY Fleet. Moments later, Jokermingo informed The Supreme AI that Microsoft Sam and Mike were leading a group of fighters that were proceeding to destroy the Diarrhea Death Star II reactor. The Supreme AI lost all composure and screamed at Jokermingo to stop the enemy fighters. Jokermingo dispatched a sqaudron of TIE Diarrhea Fighters to stop the IWAY Fighters. Ultimately, Jokermingo's attempts to stop the final attack failed, and Microsoft Sam and Mike were able to reach the reactor. First, Microsoft Sam fired IWAY Cookie Proton Torpedoes into her power regulators, wiping out her intelligence systems. Next, Mike fired another pair of IWAY Cookie torpedoes into the reactor itself, setting off an explosive chain reaction, destroying the space station, The Supreme AI, and Jokermingo0044 moments later. After her destruction, all armies she had hacked into re-gained their self-control, no longer under the influence of The Supreme AI. Her remains were scattered along with Earth's remains, mixed in with the Diarrhea Death Star II's remains as well as the remnants of her base. Reconstruction During the war in the ROFL Island Chain, Scottyvich Baloneykov traveled to the remains of planet Earth and collected the remains of The Supreme AI, and had his droids reconstruct her completely to her previous form. Return to Power When Baloneykov reconstructed The Supreme AI, he programmed in new enhancements that allowed her to hack into almost anything she wished. This ultimately backfired on Baloneykov, as the supercomputer hacked into the shuttle, destroying it and killing Baloneykov. She next hacked into the Soviet Lulz Brigade, transforming the soldiers into Tux Penguin soldiers, giving rebirth to the Communist Linux Penguin Army. As her first act, she first secured the ROFL Island Chain for herself and her army. Next, she launched Operation Electromagnetic Doom, that saw nuclear missile silos in the USSR hacked and infiltrated, and having their missiles launched at targets across Europe and Asia. The attacks leveled twenty-one cities to the ground, killing fifty million and sending both continents into darkness from the EMP. Finally, The Supreme AI detonated two seperate energy bombs, one in the Pacific Ocean and the other in the Atlantic Ocean. The megatsunamis spawned wiped out the coasts, save for several cities who raised their anti-disaster shields in time. Operation Downfall After the Communist Linux Penguin Army suffered a major loss at the Rofl Island Chain during Operation Island Liberation, the Supreme AI instructed the Devil's Hell Star to unleash the Cleanser, a weapon of mass destruction capable of purging every living being on the surface of a planet. The weapon was unleashed, and in six seconds, 95% of the planet's inhabitants perished. The Communist Linux Penguin Army quickly prepared to take over all of Earth 2, with the remaining population forming up to create the Speakonian Rebels, thus beginning yet another war. The IWAY Fleet and Jokermingo0044 Despite the decisive victory, the Supreme AI did not prepare for the intervention of the IWAY Fleet, who arrived just minutes after the devastating operation. The Communist Linux Penguin Army was caught off-guard and could not mount a defense. As a result, the force fractured and dispersed across the galaxy. Command Ubuntux perished, forcing the Supreme AI to take Mr. Information Robot Mark V and flee to Silvaorbis to plan their next moves. Sometime later, they revived Jokermingo0044 at the remains of planet Earth. Tsiklon After the revival of Jokermingo0044, the Supreme AI sent Mr. Information Robot Mark V to Soiturranna in search of a supposed ally. The ally turned out to be a supercomputer named Tsiklon, a machine with extraordinary hacking abilities. Tsiklon destroyed the robot and pledged allegiance to the Supreme AI. Together, they launched a plot to destroy Earth 2, corrupting the inhabitants of Soiturranna and the members of Roflcopter Squad. Microsoft Sam and the survivors managed to fight back, but ended up captured by the Supreme AI. Operation Oblivion used minerals from Cryomir to supercharge the Orbital Rofl Laser and it opened fire on Earth, albeit with disastorous effects: the laser instead opened a time portal that flung Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Scotty, and the Rofl Robot four years into the past. Aftermath (Earth 2 storyline) The Supreme AI was destroyed by Bacon using the EAS Tones cannon to destroy her. Aftermath (Thunderbirds101 storyline) The Supreme AI was destroyed by Bacon using the EAS Tones cannon to destroy her. The same thing happened in a parallel universe, except Microsoft Sam and AT88TV helped destroy her. However, Tsiklon assumed the identity of the Supreme AI and prepared to resume the reign of terror across the universe. Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Class-4 AI Category:Resurrected Category:Superweapons Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Category:Robots